jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Admiral Ackbar/Archiv3
Kleine Geschichtsstunde^^ Weißt du, was der erste Artikel der Jedipedia war? Meister Kenobi 13:22, 7. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Der allererste Arikel war Naboo, geschrieben am 16. Okt. 2005 um 02:47 von Vector. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:04, 7. Mai 2008 (CEST) Danke Admiral Ackbar das du mir geschrieben hasst,war echt nett von dir.Warlord Grievous. Hilfe bitte^^ Ich wende mich an dich, weil ich hilfe brauche! Ich habe einen artikel bearbeitet, weiß nun aber nicht was der nächste schritt ist?!? Muss ich da nun auf Vorschau anzeigen drücken und danach auf speichern? Gruß KUS master 20:35, 12.Mai 2008 (CEST) :Erst aus Vorschau anzeigen drücken, um anzusehen, wie es aussieht, und dann auf Seite speichern, wenn alles so ist, wie es sein Soll. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:49, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Gut, danke dafür! KUS master 21:07, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) Anfänger... Hallo, Ich habe gerade erst mit Jedipedia angefangen und ich weiß nicht wie man das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf einer Seite einfügt. Wäre nett wenn du mir helfen könntest. Danke im Voraus. Paul 22:04, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) PS: Du hast KotoR II noch nich gespielt? Würd ich ma machen das ist echt ein cooles Spiel. Wobei I Von der Story her besser ist. :Das hier könnte dir bei der Beantwortung deiner Frage helfen. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 22:14, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Inhaltsverzeichniss entsteht automatisch ab 3 überschriften, ansonsten kann es mit __TOC__ erzwungen werden. Zu KOTOR II bin ich einfach noch nicht gekommen, werde ich aber demnächst machen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:23, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Oh stimmt ist mir auch gerade aufgefallen. Danke. Ja, gibt schon wichtigeres^^. Paul 23:15, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) Bin Neu Hallo Admiral Ackbar, mich würde es interressieren, ob es ein Seite für jeden Benutzer gibt, wo dieser sein Project Speichern kann ohne dies gleich als Seite anzulegen.--Richy 19:37, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Das kannst du aus deiner Benutzerseite machen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:38, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Danke!!!--Richy 19:41, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ich muss dich gleich noch was Fragen: Wen ich ein Bild Hochlade, was soll ich dann bei Kategorien reinschreiben??? --Richy 13:24, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Orientier dich da da am besten bei Bildern zum gleichen Thema und aus der Gleichen Quelle (Bilder aus einer Speziellen Quelle findest du, indem du beim Artikel über die Quelle auf Links auf diese Seite klickts und bei Namensraum Bild einstellst) und übernimm deren Kategorien. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:29, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Danke!!!--Richy 13:35, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) Und wiedermal eine Frage: Darf ich eigentlich eigene Vorlagen entwerfwen???--Richy 10:28, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ja, aber bitte erst im Vorlage:Sandkasten ausprobieren, Vorlagen sind nicht so ganz einfach. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:13, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST) Archiv Meine Diskussionsseite füllt sich. Ich habe bei anderen Benutzern ein Archiv gesehen. Wie bekommt man das?--Jedimeister Kenobi 14:50, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Um ein Achriv zu erstellen, füge auf deiner Diskusionsseite die Vorlage:Archiv ein, klicke auf Vorschau, dann im Vorschaufeld den Link auf das Archiv in einem neuen Fenster öffnen und den Text der Diskusionsseite dorthin übertragen und an den Anfang des Archives die Vorlage:Abgeschlossene Diskussion eifügen. Dann beide Seiten abspeichern. Aber das archivieren der Diskusion ist erst ab 32 kB Seitengröße erlaubt (es erscheint dann beim Bearbeiten oben eine Warnung, dass die Seite zu groß wird). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:06, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Deine Benutzerdiskussion ist viel zu leer für ein Archiv. Du brauchst mindestens 32kb. Das merkst du daran, dass über dem Bearbeitungsfenster ein dicker Satz steht, der anzeigt, dass du über 32kb in der Disku hast. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 15:07, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Na gut, Ackbar war schneller^^ Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 15:07, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) Danke.--Jedimeister Kenobi 19:02, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Ein Archiv darf erst angelegt werden, sobald die Warnung beim bearbeiten der Seite angezeigt wird. Pandora Diskussion--Taten 20:45, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ussa Hallo Admiral Ackbar du hast mein Beitrag zum Thema Ussa bearbeitet. Du hast geschrieben, dass ich den Text von der Wookiepedia kopiert habe. Ich habe aber die Bücher „der Letzte Jedi“ gelesen und von daher die Informationen. Den Text der Wookiepedia habe ich nicht ganz kopiert ich habe den Text umgeformt und zum teil ganz anders beschrieben. Bitte helfe mir bei diesem Thema. :Dein Text ist immernoch extrem dicht am WP-Text, bis auf ein Satz, der bei dir nicht auftaucht und die Infobox, die nicht in der WP vorhanden ist. Auserdem dürfen keine Reihen wie der letzte Jedi als Quelle angegeben werden, sondern immer die einzelnen Romane. Letztendlich gehe ich auch davon aus, dass Begriffe wie spaceport in der dt. Ausgabe übersetzt sind. Also bitte den Artikel nur auf grundlage der Romane neu schreiben, sonst muss er gelöscht werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:33, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) Wow! Meine Güte was hast Du den aus meiner The-battle-of-Endor-Seite gemacht! Danke! Juno Seilwerfer Bitte lösch diesen Seilwerfer-Quatsch. Ich fand nur nicht die Seite, Die es schon gibt. Juno :Löschen können nur Admins. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:15, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Kats In den Löschantrag von Battle for Hoth schreibst Du "fehlende Kats". Was meinst Du damit? --Juno 10:25, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Er meint da der Artikel nicht in die entsprechende Kategorie eingeordnet wurde.--Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 10:28, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) P.S.:Sorry Ackbar, das ich für dich geantwortet habe. Wie kann ich denn einen Artikel eine Kategorie zuordnen? --Juno 10:31, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Füge einfach unten auf der Seite den Text Kategorie:Videospiele und darunter Kategorie:Fandom ein (Hier für Battle of Hoth).--Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 10:33, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Danke! Ich habe es getan. --Juno 10:38, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Was den Ersteller betrifft, bin ich mir nicht sicher. Ich glaube es ist Neale Davidson, ich bin mir aber nicht sicher. --Juno 10:48, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Feste Bildgröße Ist es möglich, die Anzeigegröße eines Bildes genau festzulegen? --Juno 09:29, 14. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ja im Text zum einbinden der Bildes entweder statt oder nach dem thumb durch | abgetrennt xyzpx reischreiben, wobei xyz die gewünschte Bildbeite in Pixeln ist.Genaueres ist in der Hilfe:Dokumentation nachzulesen. Am besten das ganze mal in der Vorschau ausprobieren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:16, 14. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Danke! --Juno 16:03, 14. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Kommunikation Hi Ackbar! Sag mal, hast du kein ICQ oder sowas? 01:29, 17. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ne, aber wer was von mir will, kann auch gerne 'ne E-Mail schreiben oder sich hier auf der Diskussionsseite melden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:52, 17. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Miskara Müsste es nicht einen Miskara geben, da die Vagaari im Jahr 22 NSY noch existieren? Vielleicht haben sie den Titel da aufgegeben, aber Estosh ist zu dieser Zeit ihr Herrscher = Miskara? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:01, 18. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Kann ich derzeit noch nichts zu sagen, da ich die Verschollenen noch nicht gelesen habe. Ich arbeite mich jetzt erstmal durch die Hand von Thrawn und dann leihe ich mir von einem Freund das Buch auch. Sobald ich das gelesen habe, werde ich mir das nochmal anschauen, wenn es vorher kein anderer getan hat, ob Estosh ein Miskara sein könnte. (Ich war beim schreiben des Artikels davon ausgegeangen, dass es keine weiteren Quellen für den Miskara gibt, weil im WP-Artikel keine weiteren auser den Kundschaftern angegeben sind.) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:27, 18. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Gut, ich habe Die Verschollenen gelesen, da steht nur Anführer, also kann man das nicht in den Artikel einbauen, aber wie wäre es mit einer Vermutung? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 20:25, 20. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Lob die Bilder betreffend Ich finds echt gut, dass sich mal jemand der Bilder annimmt. Ein Lob hier von mir. Pandora Diskussion 18:00, 20. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Die Bilder ohne Quellen müssen halt unbedingt mal weg, und wenn sich sonst keinerdrum kümmert, mach ich es halt, schielßich ist das erstens immer eine potentielle Urheberrechtsverletzung, zweitens Verschwendung von Speicherplatz und dritten kann sich durch quellenfreie Bilder Fan-Art in Artikel einscheichen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:03, 20. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Der große Meister Ben hat mir aufgetragen, dir auch zu berichte, dass wir mal Pause machen sollen mit den Bildern, er setzt sich mal dran und sucht noch einige von den Quellen (etwa die von den Schauspielern und noch andere). Pandora Diskussion 20:22, 20. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Kundschafter Schönen guten späten Abend, der Herr Ackbar Bild:--).gif Ich dachte mir gerade völlig spontan und ungeplant, ob wir nicht vielleicht mal einen Artikel zusammen bearbeiten wollen. Ich sehe nämlich in letzter Zeit häufiger über deine Kundschafter-Artikel (und nehme dir hoffentlich möglichst viel Arbeit ab^^) und finde die persönlich ziemlich gut. Solltest du Interesse haben (wenn nicht, ist auch nicht schlimm Bild:;-).gif), kannst du gerne etwas vorschlagen. Ich könnte vielleicht mit meinen Die Verschollenen-Kenntnissen etwas beisteuern (Jorj Car'das mache ich aber schon mit Garm^^) Wenn du willst, kannst du auch gerne beim Extragalaktischen Flugprojekt mitmachen, da Benji immo anscheinend nicht viel Zeit hat. So, das war's auch schon ;) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 23:30, 20. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Gegenwärtig eher nicht, ich werde noch den Artikel über Siv Kav fertigschreiben und mich dann erstmal vorrübergehend aus der Jedipedia zurückziehen, da einige wichtige Klausuren anstehen. So ab dem 8. Juli kann ich dann wieder aktiv mitarbeiten, am besten sprechen wir dann nochmal darüber. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:34, 20. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Geht klar ;) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 11:00, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Battle for Hoth Hallo, ist diese Artikelvorschau gut? Kann ich sie zum Artikel machen? --Juno 07:17, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Um ehrlich zu sein: So noch nicht. Es fehlt noch eine Handlungsbeschreibung und auserdem zweifle ich an der generellen Relevanz dieses Spiel. Als exterm primitive 2-D (eigentlich fast 1-D) Flugsimulation stich das Spiel nun wirklich nicht aus der Masse der Star-Wars-Fanspiele heraus, was einen eigenen Artikel rechtfertigen würde. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:45, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ich verstehe. --Juno 11:54, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Und was stellst Du Dir unter noch mehr Handlungsbeschreibung vor? --Juno 11:58, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Also 2-D ist das ja wohl noch völlig, wie soll man denn 1-D zustande bringen? Man braucht gute Augen, um einen unendlich dünnen Strich zu sehen O.o Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:54, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Na ja, mann kann eigentlich nur nach rechts oder links fliegen und zwischen ein paar Flughöhen wechseln, aber keine wirklichen Stei- oder Sinkflüge nachen, ganz zu schweigen von Schießen nach oben oder unten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:58, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Aber es ist immernoch 2-D :-P Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 23:01, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Darum hab ich ja auch nur "fast 1-D" geschrieben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:03, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Immer diese Kleinigkeiten Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 23:05, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Eigentlich kommt im Lauftext von Battle for Hoth garnicht das Star-Wars-Button und der Satz „Es war einmal...“ vor. Könnte ich da nicht ein Bild stattdessen einfügen? Bild:--).gif--Juno 14:56, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Dazu müsste die Vorlage geändert werden, und die wird hauptsächlich von den Artikel über die Filme verwendet. Lass das also lieber. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:38, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Ich würde ja keine Vorlage ändern sondern für den Lauftext ein Bild hochladen. --Juno 10:40, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Ist da nicht langsam genug Beschreibung? --Juno 15:40, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ---- Hat sich alles erledigt. Jetzt frage ich Dich nochmal: Ist es jetzt OK? --Juno 07:01, 29. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Mitlerweile ist es halbwegs in Ordnung, nur noch zwei Sachen: statt abgefeuert sollte man lieber abgeschossen schreiben und es fehlt noch, wie viele AT-ATs man insgesammt vernichten muss, um zu gewinnen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:05, 29. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Was die Relevanz afür einen Star-Wars-Fan angeht, muss ich doch deine Meinung in Frage stellen. hier ist eine kleine Online-Bewertung. --Juno 13:37, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Hmm irgendwelche drei Leute, von denen es zwei gut finden und einer schlecht? Pandora Diskussion 14:27, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::(Nach BK): 1. Relevanz muss nicht nur vorliegen, sie muss im Artikel deutlich genacht werden. 2. Das ist wohl kaum eine Qualifizieste Referenz. 3. Der unterste Kommentar trifft es wohl am besten. 4. Genaueres zu meiner persönlichen Meinung über gute Artikel habe ich hier ausgeführt, wer wil, kann sich das gerne durchlesen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:33, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich glaube, es gibt garkeine Herstellerseite. --Gruß Juno · Diskussion 14:59, 5. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Was wünschst Du Dir eigentlich durch deinen Nacharbeitskasten? Soweit ich weiss, gibt es keine Herstellerseite und die Relevanz kann ja keiner ändern. --Gruß Juno · Diskussion 09:05, 6. Jul. 2008 (CEST) FanWikiRing Hi, Ackbar. Du hast den FanWikiRing gelöscht, weil ich nach deiner Aussage solche Artikel bei einer Diskussion beantragen muss. Bei welcher? Gruß, BobaCartman 19:15, 2. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe den FanWikiRing ganz sicher nicht gelöscht, und auch den Eintrag und die Weiterleitung nicht (wie auch ohne Adminrechte?), das war Ben Kenobi, ich habe nur den Löschantrag gestellt. Der Jedipedia-Namensraum sollte nämlich nicht einfach so abgeändert werden, du kannst ja mal auf Jedipedia:Vorschläge vorbringen, warum es deiner Meinung nach eine Seite über den FanWikiRing geben sollte. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:29, 2. Jul. 2008 (CEST) The Clone Wars Wieso hast du fast alle Konzeptzeichnungen von der The Clone Wars-Seite entfernt? Die Seite sah zwar voll aus, aber das Ziel von JP ist es, eine vollständige Enzyklopädie zu schreiben. Daher sollten alle Bilder verwendet werden. Die Konzeptzeichnungen können auch auf anderen Seiten eingebunden werden (also in den HDK-Bereich der Artikel von den dargestellten Sachen), aber müssen doch deshalb nicht aus dem Hauptartikel gelöscht werden. Es tut mir leid, wenn dies arrogant wirkt, aber es haben schon mehrere erfahrene Jedipedianer die Seite angesehen und nicht die Bilder entfernt, daher glaube ich nicht, dass sie überflüssig sind. Übrigens ist deine Auswahl nicht besonders gut. Die Farbtabellen sind zum Beispiel sehr interresant, die Konzeptzeichnung vom Kloster ist kanonisch wichtiger als die von der Twilight-Landeplattform..., aber ich will nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen. Der Einleitungssatz der Konzeptzeichnungen (Dave Filoni + Plo-Koon-Stempel) sollte besonders für unerfahrene Leser interessant sein. Die Trailerbeschreibungen habe ich wiederhergestellt, weil der TCW-Artikel der einzige Platz ist, wo sie hingehören, es sei denn, man würde für jeden Trailer einen eigenen Artikel schreiben. Ein Satz für jeden Trailer ist auf jeden Fall zu wenig. Viele Grüße, 01:57, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Irgendwie muss ich Ackbar hier aber recht geben, so sieht der Artikel relativ zerrupft aus, etwas Text, dann ein paar Tabellen, dann ein paar Bilder, dann wieder Text, vielleicht sollte man mal drüber nachdenken, dass ganze ein bisschen anders zu gestalten. Zudem sollte man sich fragen, ob es überhaupt sinnvoll ist JEDE verfügbare Skizze und Konzeptzeichnung einzufügen. Was bringt das dem Artikel? Trägt das was zum Thema bei? Wie viele Bilder braucht man um den Stil der Serie aufzuzeigen, bzw die Entwicklung usw. Generell ist gegen viele Bilder in einem Artikel ja nichts einzuwenden, aber sie sollten dann auch einigermassen sinnvoll eingesetzt werden... Pandora Diskussion 11:18, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich werde mich rechtfertigen, warum ich das getan habe, aber ich schreibe heute noch eine Klausur, darum bitte Geludt bis heute Abend. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:21, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ein Artikel ist keine Illustrierte oder eine Bildergeschichte sondern sollte ein Bericht sein, der durch Bilder aufgewertet oder ergänzt werden kann. Eine Galerie ist schön und gut, besonders bei Filmen mit Konzeptzeichnungen, aber man kann es wie bei allem auch etwas übertreiben. Mein Tipp für diese Angelegenheit: Eine Kategorie:Konzeptzeichnungen von The Clone Wars erstellen, dort alle Bilder einsortieren und im Artikel auf die Kategorie verweisen. Wen es interessiert, kann sich dort dann die Flut von Konzeptzeichnungen anschauen.--Anakin Skywalker 18:33, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Das mit den Bildern hat Little Ani ja schon ausgeführt, dem kann ich mich nur anschließen. Das mit Dave Filoni + Plo-Koon-Stempel hat überhaupt nichts mit The Clone Wars zu tun. Zu den Bildern und Trailern vergeliche ich das mal mit den Anderen Filmen: Dunkle Bedrohung: 0 Galerien, 0 Trailerbeschreibungen. Angriff der Klonkriger: 1 Galerie (mit 2 Bildern), 0 Trailerbeschreibungen. Rache der Sith 5 Galerien mit insgesammt 15 Bildern, keine davon Konzeptzeichnugnen und über den Artikel verteilt, 0 Trailerbeschreibungen. Eine Neue Hoffnung: 3 Galerien mit insg. 20 Bildern, keine davon Konzeptzeichnugnen und über den Artikel verteilt, keine Trailerbeschreibungen. Imperium schlägt zurück: eine Galerie mit drei Bidern, keine Trailer. Rückkher der Jedi: 2 Galrien (6 Bilder), keine Trailer. Warum sollte also The Clone Wars, dessen Artikel noch dazu viel kürzer ist, so viel mehr Konzeptzeichnungen und Trailerbeschreiungen enthalten. (Nicht erschienen ist hier kein Kriterium, da Jedipediaartikel nicht für einen Monat bis zum erscheinen gut sind, sondern langfristig sinnvoll sein sollten.) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:27, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich dachte nur, dass alle Konzeptzeichnungen gelöscht werden, wenn sie nicht auf einer Seite eingebunden sind. Ein Kriterium für Bilder ist schließlich, dass sie auf einer Seite (und nicht in einer Kategorie) eingebunden sind. Wir könnten die Konzeptzeichnungen in die Artikel der dargestellten Charaktere, Droiden... einbinden. Dort sollte eine weitere Konzeptzeichnung nicht allzu sehr stören. Ich bleibe bei meiner Aussage, dass die aktuelle Auswahl der Bilder nicht gut ist. Nach welchem Kriterium hast du die Bilder entfernt? :::::Nur weil kein anderer Artikel Beschreibungen der Trailer enthält, müssen deswegen doch nicht von der TCW-Seite die Beschreibungen entfernt werden. Außer dir hat kein anderer Benutzer die Trailer-Beschreibungen auf dieser Seite erwähnt, daher glaube ich nicht, dass sie überflüssig sind. :::::Wieso wurden eigentlich drei der vier Asajj-Ventress-Konzeptzeichnungen gelöscht? Ben Kenobi hat beim Löschen keine Begründung angegeben. :::::Viele Grüße, 209.168.131.250 (eigtl. C-3PO) 00:10, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Mein Auswahlkriterium war eigentlich nur: Ein paar müssen weg, also hab ich die entfernt, die mir überflüssig vorkamen, (isb. mehrere Versionen der selben Person. Und ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum die Trailer beschrieben werden sollen und Konzeptzeichnungen eingebunden werden sollen, viel eher sollte der Film beschrieben werden und Filmbilder eingebunden werden (in einem Monat). Schließlich geht es um den Film, da sind Trailer und Konzeptzeichnungen nur ein nebensächliches Detail, das gerne angesprochen werden darf, aber nicht zu weit ausgeführt werden sollte. Und die Bilder wurden gelöscht weil: nicht verwendet. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:20, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Ich weiß nicht, ob du es hier nur falsch geschrieben hast, oder ob du es nicht weißt, aber die Seite The Clone Wars behandelt sowohl den Film als auch die Serie. Zum Beispiel gehört der Superwaffen-Abschnitt der Handlung zur Serie. Ich wollte auch noch den Produktions-Abschnitt erweitern, allerdings hatte ich bisher noch keine Zeit. Viele Grüße, 209.168.131.250 16:25, 13. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Am besten sollten die TCW-Konzeptzeichnungen nicht in eine Kategorie eingebunden werden, sondern in einer Liste. Dann werden die Bilder auf einer Seite verwendet und entsprechen den Kriterien. Bei Gelegenheit können die Bilder auch woanders eingebunden werden. Viele Grüße, 22:24, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Toll, jeder sagt, dass Kategorie die beste Lösung ist. Und dann kommst du, sagst ein Artikel sei besser und prompt legst du ein Artikel an. Was soll das denn, bitte? Du setzt dich da über mehrere Meinungen hinweg und hast nicht mal Argumente, warum das besser sein soll. Dein Problem ist ganz einfach, dass du offensichtlich zu besessen (ja, so muss man es wohl beschreiben) auf The Clone Wars bist. Das wäre ja noch nicht mal so schlimm, wenn du nicht gleich alles übereilen würdest. Warte doch einfach bis dieser Film in die Kinos kommt, statt irgendwelche drittklassigen und inoffizielle Informationen zu verarbeiten. Nicht durch 50 Zeichnungen ist dem Artikel geholfen, sondern vielleicht mal durch gut recherchierte Hintergrundinformationen zur Produktion der Serie und des Film. Die gibt es nämlich jetzt schon zu Hauf. Als ich den Artikel erstellt habe, wollte ich den Schwerpunkt auf die Produktion legen. Mit Fließtext versteht sich und nicht mit 50 albernen Konzeptzeichnungen und Farbschemen. Aber irgendwie machst du aus dem Artikel, was du willst. Schon die ganze Zeit und wenn man mal dazwischen gehen will, wirst du regelrecht zu Querulanten. Keine Ahnung, was du damit bezwecken willst, denn dem Artikel tut das augenscheinlich gar nicht gut.--Anakin Skywalker 23:29, 16. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Der Nachteil an einer Kategorie ist, dass die Bilder nicht sortiert werden können. Außerdem werden die Bilder nicht verwendet, wenn sie in einer Kategorie eingebunden werden. Mit einer Galerie können alle Bilder einzeln sowie die Produktion beschrieben werden. Diese ganzen Vorteile sprechen für eine Galerie. Vorher haben wir eigentlich nur über eine Liste aller Bilder gesprochen, nicht direkt über eine Kategorie, auch wenn ihr dieses Wort benutzt habt. Was soll an einer Kategorie gut sein? Und wenn eine Kategorie besser ist, wieso gibt es dann überhaupt Galerien? Vorher hat noch keiner etwas gegen eine Galerie gesagt, daher denke ich nicht, dass sie schlecht ist. ::::::::::Und du hast recht, die TFN-Beschreibung ist inoffiziell, egal, wie gut sie scheint. Auch ist sie nicht ganz genau; zum Beispiel erwähnt sie nicht den Schutzschild der Separatisten auf Teth. Doch alle anderen Informationen habe ich auf offiziellen Quellen basiert, daher kannst du nicht behaupten, dass ich ohne Quellen schreibe. ::::::::::Ich habe eigentlich vor, dass der Artikel in jedem Aspekt ausführlich ist. Dies geht aber nicht schnell. Ich will kein UC auf den Artikel setzen, weil er zu wichtig ist, um ihn für andere Benutzer zu sperren und ich im Urlaub nicht viel Computer-Zeit habe. Ich habe mir schon viele Interviews und Berichte zur Produktion durchgelesen und werde die Produktion auch noch erweitern. Ich habe vor, eine Art Zeitleiste zu machen mit der ersten Idee einer Serie (2005), der Veröffentlichung der Trailer usw. sowie verschiedene Abschnitte zur Herstellung des Films (also ziemlich alles aus den Webdokumentationen). Dies wird lange dauern und nicht auf einmal, daher ergänze ich immer wieder einige Informationen, wie ich es jetzt getan habe. ::::::::::Noch eine andere Frage: Wie willst du die Serie in die Seite einbinden? Wenn wir die Handlung jeder Serie auf die Seite schreiben, wird die Seite zu lang. Wir könnten es so wie bei Memory Alpha (das Star Trek Wiki) machen und eine Tabelle mit allen Folgen machen, wobei jede Folge einen eigenen Artikel bekommt. Was hältst du davon? ::::::::::Viele Grüße, 00:58, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Edits bei Star Wars Entschuldigung.Tut mir echt Leid!Muss wohl bei dem Thema Veränderung noch was lernen.Hoffe,du verzeist mir. GrußDarth.Vader 12:50, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Diskussionen bitte immer dort fortsetzen, wo sie begonnen haben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:40, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Empire at War Mod Wie ich auf deiner Benutzerseite gesehen habe spielst du KOTOR und Empire at War. Es gibt einen prima Mod da kann man die Alte Republik und das Sith-Imperium spielen. Falls du interesse hast melde dich bitte dann schick ich dir den Link und erklärs dir hier oder evtl. in Icq falls du das hast. MfG Shadowsith 18:48, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Hast du kein Interesse Admiral Ackbar ??? Das wär schade. Gruß Shadowsith 21:36, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Da so ein Mod nicht offiziell ist und damit keine kanonischen Informationen liefert, die in Artikel verwendet werden können, nicht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:45, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ich wollte ja net das man aus dem Mod für Jedipedia verwendet man zockt diesen Mod ja nur aus Spass wir hätten ja vllt mal online zusammen zocken können. MfG Shadowsith 21:48, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ben Cooke Hi Ackbar. Eine kleine Frage: Wäre denn dieser Link hier zulässig? Das Bild ist wahrscheinlich von einem von Wookiepedia zugeschnitten worden. Jetzt weiss ich nicht, ob man den verwenden könnte.. Ilya 17:39, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Der Link müsste in Ordnung sein, dass Bilder zurecht geschnitten sind, ist kein Problem, dass wird häufig gemacht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:44, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Sith Hi,Weisst du wer der erste Sith war den es gab? Viele grüße Warlord Grievous. :Ich würde sagen, das war Xendor. Der hat das erste große Schisma im Jediorden gestartet. Bitte unterschreibe deine Beiträge immer mit vier Tilden (~). Bei neuen Themen setzte bitte eine neue Überschrift. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 17:25, 3. Aug. 2008 ::Danke für die antwort ich weiß aber nicht was Tilden sind übrigens danke für die begrüßung auf meiner Diskusionsseite viele grüße:Benutzer Warlord Grievous Commadant der Droiden armee.Ps: besuche ruch meine Benutzerseite. :::Tilden sind das hier: ~''' So ein Teil erstellst du, in dem du "Alt Gr" und die Taste neben Enter drückst, auf der du dieses Symbol erkennen kannst. Desweiteren gibt es in der Leiste, die erscheint wenn du eine Seite bearbeitest, einen Knopf, der automatisch deine Unterschrift macht, es ist der zweite von rechts. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 17:38, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Talus & Tralus Ja du hast recht für jeden Planeten einen Artikel, ich weiß das viel fehlt weil ich nicht die nötigen Quellen habe, ich habe nur die Quelle die ich angegeben habe. Daher brauch ich von dir oder einem anderen Jedipedianer der die nötigen Quellen hat unterstützung. Gruß Shadowsith 18:09, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Admiral Ackbar meldest du dich bitte. Shadowsith 20:35, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Im Moment habe ich leider keine Zeit, mich weiter um Planeten zu kümmern, erst mal muss das Extragalaktische Flugprojekt fertig gestellt werden und dann gibt es da noch eine Vielzahl von Kleinigkeiten, um die ich mich schon länger kümmern will. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:50, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) mmh verstehe ich frag mal Ben Kenobi ob der was weiß. Gruß Shadowsith 07:16, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Planeten (Archiv 2) Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, wenn ich mir noch ein paar mehr Planeten vornehme? Ich habe mich letztens noch einmal mit dem Material auseinandergesetzt und mich dann noch für ein paar mehr entschieden. Wenn du möchtest, könnten wir auch gerne bei ein oder zwei Planeten zusammenarbeiten! ''Bel Iblis'' 13:25, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Du kannst über Planeten gerne jederzeit schreiben, wie geagt, ich habe gegenwrtig genug anderes zu tun. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:06, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Alles klar, wenn du jedoch irgendwie Zeit und Lust haben solltest, kannst du dich gerne melden. ''Bel Iblis' 20:01, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Zann-Konsortium Gut, wenn du die Informationen bestätigen kannst. Ich habe die Ergänzungen nur zurückgesetzt, weil keine Quellen angegeben waren... ich wollte den neuen Benutzer ja nicht schikanieren, sondern ihm praktisch nur eine „Lektion erteilen“. Ich habe ihm auch etwas auf die Benutzerdiskussionsseite geschrieben. Also: Nicht, dass auf falsche Gedanken kommst Bild:;-).gif--Anakin Skywalker 19:44, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :So was in der Richtung habe ich mir schon gedacht, aber ich wollte meine Version aber auf jeden Fall speichern, ich hatte mit der Überarbeitung schon begonnen, bevor du das zurückgesetzt hast, um Tippfehler, falsche Reifenfolge und nicht kursive Schiffsnamen zu korrigirern. Damit das nicht alles verlorengeht, hab ich nach BK meine Version abgespeichert (mit Quellenangabe). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:48, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST)